


Secrets

by Hopelessoul



Series: Sanders sides oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Caught, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Secrets Revealed, secret, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: Shortly after Deceit showed up in his first video he has some time alone with Virgil and after that some secrets are revealed some that were known by the people who kept these a secret some that were kept a secret from the people they were about.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. I had a great time writing this and I hope you have a good time reading this.

Virgil was beginning to worry. What else is new. However, after Deceit showed up disguised as Patton it freaked him out. While the anxious side had nothing against Deceit and in fact he liked him, but the lights did like they used to have a problem with him. And Deceit knew everything about them by using his ability to detect lies and deception. This means that he knows something that the others can’t know.

As Virgil was lost in thought the side in question popped up into his room. 

“Hello little raven. How are you?” Deceit says looking at me smiling.

“I’m just thinking.” Virge says.

“About what?” 

“What you did?” Virgil says. “Appearing in the video as Patton.”

“Should I have not done that.” Deceit says. He has promised to remove his defence mechanism of lying around me because he trusts me.

“I think there was another way because the others trust you less than before. However, I get why you did it. I know you best.” Virgil says.

The lying side then looks guilty. Virgil knows why Deceit did what he did, and the reason was valid, but the others don’t know.

“I think we need to explain everything to the others. They need to know.” The anxious side says.

“I agree raven, but will the others be ok with it and us.” Deceit says getting closer to my face.

“They accepted me. I don’t see any reason why they couldn’t do the same with you. Especially after they find out how much you mean to me.” Virgil says cupping his hand on Deceits scaled cheek.

“If you say so. I trust you babe.” The lying side says.

Then their lips connect in a tender and loving kiss. It is clear to tell how much they love each other and all of the affection that they hide behind closed doors out of fear of rejection because of the other sides distrust of Deceit and the fear of the other dark sides because other then the couple they are all sadistic and crazy. However, Virgil shows light side traits, but Deceit is a dark side through and through. He just has a conscience. And in fact, is a good person but the fact that he is more of a dark side scare them off. However, they are so caught up in the kiss that they fail to notice the door open.

_//JUST BEFORE THE DOOR OPENS//_

Roman has noticed that Virgil has been up in his room all day. Being Virgil’s opposite, he knew that the anxious side hid away when he felt bad while Roman would go and look for support. This made the fanciful side concerned that his gloomy counterpart is suffering in silence. What if Deceit did something to him?

Roman decided to check and see if his friend was ok. He couldn’t be in his room for long, but he would only be in their long enough to make sure that he was ok.

Roman quickly makes his way up to the room in question. He questions whether he should abide by Virgil’s privacy and knock but then he remembers that if Virgil is in a bad mood then he doesn’t answer to knocking and after realising that he opens the door without knocking.

He did not expect what he saw on the other side.

_//BACK TO THE PREASANT//_

Virgil and Deceit are still making out and Roman is watching on in shock. He did not expect to see his close friend making out with that snake. 

**“WHAT THE HELL”**

Virgil and Deceit jumped a foot in the air and then they split from the kiss blushing bright red. This was the one thing they were scared of happening. Virgil wanted to say something to the others but not like this.

“What. Why are you two kissing like a pair of teenagers?” Roman says looking between the two with wide and shocked eyes.

Virgil and Deceit look between each other and clearly come to a decision on what to do.

“We _won’t_ tell you if you take us to the other two. It _isn’t_ time we told you all.” Deceit says with his defence mechanism back up. He doesn’t do it alone with the anxious side but around anyone else he puts it back on.

Roman nods and all three of them walk downstairs to the common room where Logan and Patton are sitting. Patton is knitting, and Logan is reading.

Deceit and Virgil are holding hands and Roman is walking in front and he is still clearly baffled. When Patton and Logan saw the crowd walking in they put their things down immediately and then their eyes went to Deceit at first then the conjoined hands.

Roman then says, “they asked me to bring them to you if I want an explanation. So, explain. Why were you two making out in your room?” 

Logan and Patton look stunned because for all three of them this came out of nowhere. Virgil explains.

“Me and Deceit are dating. We have been together for around a year before I came to the light side portion.” Virgil says clearly anxious and his boyfriend squeezes his hand to reassure.

“So, you have been hiding a relationship this whole time.” Logan says clearly suspicious.

“Well to be fair Lo he did say he was scared to tell us, and I am sorry that you felt this way kiddo.” Patton clearly looks upset but not at the relationship but because he thought that Virgil didn’t trust him.

“It _was_ that Virgil didn’t trust you. I _wasn’t_ that both of us have had _good_ experiences and it was that paranoia that kept us from telling you.” Deceit says. Sparing Virgil from the explanation.

“Ok what is that past then. And Deceit if you can please don’t lie.” Logan says.

Deceit then grips Virgil’s hand tighter and he is clearly scared. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Logan says quickly backtracking looking at his facial expression.

“No. It’s ok. If I’m dating one of you I should be truthful at least some of the time.” Deceit says with a tight grip on the hand of the man he loves.

“So please answer Logan now.” Roman says angrily. Patton gives him a scolding look for it because Deceit is his opposite and he can see that the serpentine side is trying his best.

“The other dark sides are all cruel and horrible. They never treated either of us well because I know right and wrong being the opposite of Morality but against predictions I choose to follow that morality but sometimes it goes against my nature. The others just ignore that morality and they were just horrible. Especially to Virgil and they started to act up to me after they found out about us.” Deceit says.

“Oh.” Logan says.

“I’m so sorry.” Virgil says feeling guilty that he got the man he loves hurt.

“It’s ok my raven.” Deceit mumbles to the side next to him. “By the way this is why I disguised myself as Patton and then showed up in the video.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Roman says clearly insinuating for further explanation.

“Actually, it does.” Virgil says, “It was the only way he could get through. He could only get through using the video and then by disguising himself as one of you. So, he chose Patton because they are opposites and he can disguise himself easier. I pretended to hate him because he actually requested I do that”

All three of them look like they have a moment of realisation. Logan is the first to speak up. “That makes so much sense. You never wanted to impersonate Patton, but you had no choice.”

“I had to leave there. I began to fear for my life and then I knew it was time to leave.” Deceit says clearly upset at the memories.

“Then how come Virgil managed to come here without doing that.” Roman says clearly not believing the story.

“Deceit was trying to find a way to get both of us out of that portion of that mindscape. When he succeeded we were both thrilled. We knew that you guys would most likely not be ok with us, but anything would be better then there. However, the elation was quickly cut short when we realised that only one of us could come here like that.” Virgil says.

“So, when I figured it out I tried to convince Virgil to take it not only because he needed it more but also because even if I did have it worse I would never leave him behind. Virgil insisted that he wouldn’t leave and that he would wait until we found a way for us to go through together. But we both knew that if he didn’t get out of there soon he would be killed. So, I kissed him and told him to go through. When he realised I wasn’t going to give in he agreed and then went through.” Deceit explains and clearly upset.

“That is what caused most of my bad days. I felt so guilty about leaving him behind and sometimes it grew too much. I was so happy when I found out he made it through.” Virgil says.

“Ok. That makes sense and if Roman says otherwise Virgil has my permission to smack him.” Logan says.

“YES” Virgil says.

“I wasn’t going to disagree anyway specks.” Roman says quietly and clearly out of reasons to be sceptical.

“However, I think if you are living here then we need to know what abilities you have because I can access old memories, Patton has his emotional intelligence, Roman can summon easily and Virgil can sense when a person is anxious. What about you?” Logan says.

“I can shapeshift easily, and I can also see truths and lies easier then other people. This way I can see a person’s deepest secrets that sometimes the people don’t know themselves.”

“Are there any secrets that nobody here knows that are about us?” Patton says clearly curious.

“Actually yes.” Deceit says. Three of the sides look intrigued and clearly wanting him to tell but Virgil already knows this. “I know why the dark side hated Virgil.”

“What was that then.” Roman says clearly wanting to know. After looking to Virgil for permission and getting the conformation then Deceit begins to explain.

“Virgil shows light side traits.” The others look confused, so he continues to explain. “I don’t show light side traits while Virgil does. To act the way, he does apart from talking to people which is not a trait that belongs to the lights or darks he does not have to go against his nature or instincts. I have to ignore that if I want to be good. This is why they hated him.”

“So why does he show these light traits if you don’t mind me asking.” Logan asks

“This is what I didn’t want to say.” Deceit says.

“Tell us.” Roman says.

“It is because of his opposite.”

“Me” Roman says. “How is it because of me.”

“Because Virgil is your opposite so that means that he opposes you Roman.” The lying side explains.

They all look confused except Logan. “So are you saying that because Virgil and Roman are opposites and Virge shows light traits then Roman shows dark traits.”

Deceit nods and Roman looks horrified.

“This is what I didn’t want to tell you. I am not saying you are a bad person because you aren’t. But your rage, ego and pride are all dark traits. You just never realised.”

“Oh, my Lord” Roman says holding is head in his hands.

“It is not that bad. You are still a good person and beside me and Deceit are actual dark sides, and do you think we are bad people” Virgil says with his hand on Roman’s shoulder.

Roman then hugs Virgil with all his might and has clearly been comforted by Virgil’s words of wisdom.

“I’d say this calls for a movie night to get to know the newest member of the famILY better.” Patton says.

“I could not agree more.” Virgil says pulling his boyfriend to the sofa.

They will summon a new couch the next day for the new addition however today there is only room for four so for the night Deceit is sitting on the anxious sides spot on the couch with the love of his life on his lap. Roman eventually managed to get over finding out the truth about himself and now he has accepted that part of himself and has learned to love it. Logan, Patton and Roman all also learned to trust Deceit with the same trust they gave each other finally completing the famILY.

Everyone is the happiest they have ever been.


End file.
